


Love and Happiness

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Being with you is the happiest thought of all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Happiness

Hotch opened his eyes and smiled. The sun was rising over Richmond; he had no idea what time it was. His wife smiled at him.

 

“Good morning.” Emily said.

 

“Mmm, good morning Mrs. Hotchner.” He held her in his arms. “Don’t tell me that you can't sleep.”

 

“It’s not that.” She snuggled closer and stroked his chest.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s going to sound silly.”

 

“I've known you for about four years and you’ve never once said anything silly. Oh wait; there was that time you got into that drunken spiel about Fatty Arbuckle…that was a bit silly. Tell me baby.” He kissed her forehead.

 

“I've just been thinking of little things like making breakfast together, decorating our house, or taking trips with the kids.” Emily replied.

 

“Married couples do things like that.” Hotch said.

 

Emily knew that and it excited her. Then she would feel this rock in the pit of her stomach. Normal married couples did things like that and the Hotchners were not normal. She was five months pregnant and they were still chasing monsters. She didn’t strap on Kevlar and take down Unsubs but she was still profiling, interviewing witnesses, and traveling with the team. 

 

There was nothing normal about that. She felt guilt for just wanting something more. How could she want something more than Hotch? He was amazing. He was everything she always dreamed about. Handsome, intelligent, witty, honest…he was perfect for her. Yet Emily thought of something more.

 

“There are so many things we need to do.” She said.

 

“Yeah, but we won't think about that right now. We have a whole weekend off.”

 

“Unless that phone rings.”

 

“We don’t need to think about that either.” Hotch turned on his side to look at her. Caressing her belly, he gave her a sleepy smile. “Happy thoughts, right now.”

 

“You first.”

 

“OK, how about sleeping in…oh wait, we’re awake.”

 

“Hotch,” she giggled.

 

“Alright, let’s get serious here. A weekend off is a very happy thought. Um, spending some time with my parents, room service, my very beautiful wife, and fatherhood are happy thoughts. Now you.”

 

“Cuddling, staying up late, quiet, room service.” Emily laughed. “Being with you is the happiest thought of all.”

 

“You're not going to grow sick of me?” he asked.

 

“I might but I bet you even then I’ll still be madly in love with you.”

 

Hotch kissed her. He loved the feel of his mouth on hers, the way she surrendered to him. When she melted into him, Hotch couldn’t think of one reason to get out of that big bed. The idea of Emily being there every morning for the rest of his life…what had he done to deserve that?

 

“Tell me something,” he whispered, forehead pressed against Emily’s.

 

“OK.”

 

“When did you know? When were you sure that we were right?”

 

“I still don’t know.”

 

“Em…” Hotch laughed.

 

“I'm serious, Aaron.” She took his face in his hands. “I love you so much. I love you and when I love things…I've only ever felt this way once in my life. It was so strong and it was snatched right out of my hands.”

 

“Gabriel?”

 

“Yeah. So I was afraid to really love you because I thought I would lose you.”

 

“I'm not going anywhere. I loved Haley,” Hotch said. “Should we be talking about this?”

 

“Yes,” Emily nodded.

 

“I loved Haley but there were things we never shared. I don’t know why, maybe it was me and maybe it was her. Sometimes people don’t have to tell you that they don’t want to know things. I loved her, but it was like pieces were missing and soon I was keeping more on the missing side than I was on the sharing side. I don’t want to do that with you…I want to share.”

 

“I want to know.” She kissed him. “This is pretty heavy conversation for our honeymoon.”

 

“It’s your fault…you woke me up.”

 

“You were probably going to wake me in a few minutes anyway.”

 

“Yes, but,” Hotch moved her onto her back. His body hovered over hers before kissing her passionately. “I can assure you it was not for conversation. Not yet, that is.”

 

“Nice add on.” Emily laughed, accepting more kisses. She ran her hands up his back, over the nape of his neck, and through his hair. Hotch moaned against her. “Mmm, Aaron,”

 

“I love you,” he murmured against her mouth. “I love you, Emily Hotchner.”

 

“Mmm, Emily Hotchner.” She arched her back as his lips moved down her neck. “Tell me what we’re going to do on our first day as a married couple.”

 

“It’s going to be an adventure,” Hotch whispered. “beyond your wildest dreams. There will be giant cinnamon buns with extra frosting, trips to antique shops, tree-lined streets, sunshine, handholding, necking, kissing, and a lot of mmm, baby…”

 

Emily laughed, taking his face into her hands.

 

“Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish you could always be like this.” She said. “I love when you're carefree.”

 

“You make you feel that way, Emily. All day, everyday, forever.”

 

“Of course I can't help but be crazy about ultra serious Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. You wanted to know when I knew, when I knew for sure.”

 

“Yes.” He said.

 

“I knew when you gave me that gun in Milwaukee; when you showed your trust in me. I knew and I hated you but kinda loved you at the same time and knew that nothing would ever come of it, except now we’re married.”

 

“I knew for sure when you sent me home after the Katie Jacobs case. You wanted something real, significant, and even though I wasn’t perfect, I wanted to give it to you.”

 

“You have.” Emily replied.

 

“I know. You’ve given it to me as well.”

 

Emily smiled, feeling the love for him deep down in the pit of her stomach. Turning over in bed, Hotch spooned behind her and kissed her naked back.

 

“We’re going back to sleep, baby?” Hotch asked.

 

“It would be a shame not to sleep in on a lovely morning like this. I think we deserve it.”

 

Emily sighed and relaxed against him as he stroked her belly. She could hardly believe she was here, in his arms; she was his wife. Emily thought she would always be single. With each year that went by it was more difficult to meet someone who stimulated her. Her job as an FBI Agent didn’t help. 

 

It wasn’t something she wanted to bring home every night; most guys were either too interested in the maniacs or upset with the hours. It wasn’t easy to accept that alone was her default position. Then he came and swept her off her feet. Well actually, all he did was call.

 

Wife number two, one didn’t think about that kind of thing when they were married for the first time. Hotch always thought it would be him and Haley, even when things got really hard. He probably would have stayed but she made the decision for the both of them. It was a good decision, even when it hurt. Emily was the one. He thought he had already met his soul mate but he was wrong. 

 

Being wrong was alright sometimes…Emily taught him that. Lots of people tried to teach him that but with her he listened. Hotch listened, he learned, and he loved. Being with her made him a better man, a better Agent, and this time he was sure it was right.

 

***

                                                                                                                                    

  
 


End file.
